Ipod Shuffle: RemusTonks oneshots
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: As the title says, Ipod shuffle, but all Remus\Tonks.Dunno what else to say? Hahaa, just check it out  :   Please read and review. :D God Bless, Sarah
1. Say: John Meyer

**A\n: So I love the Ipod challenges, where you put it on shuffle and write a oneshot during that song for a pairing. All my songs will be for Remus\Tonks somehow..Either together, or before they met...Not sure how many I'll do, but I hope you all enjoy...I came up with it on my own, because there's no recent challeneges involing songs...hahaa, totally original, right? Nah? Ok...**

**Review please (: **

**GodBless,**

**Sarah**

**First Song: Say: John Meyer. **

Remus knew he had to tell her..

But he was terribly scared. Straightening his tie, and taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that full moon was far away, and he wouldn't hurt her in any way..

He had to tell her this...

He had to say what he knew he had to: Once and for all.

That night, as they sat staring at eachother over the light of the candles, eating there small dinner, and holding hands, Remus looked up at her, and smiled slightly, packing up all of his courage. She squeezed his hand and stood.

"I have to go, I have work in the morning, and as much as I'd like to-"

His hands shook..His faith felt far away...His breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes closed. Dora had done this to him; she'd pulled his life back together and he ahd to tell her it.

"Dora, Dora...Don't go yet, I-"

She smiled, grabbing her purse.

"What is it, Remus?"

He took in a deep breath.

"I love you."


	2. Tell Me Something I Don't Know: SelenaG

**A\n: Next song is: Tell Me Something I Don't Know, by Selena Gomez...OMG, how did this happen? I'm so tempted to change it but that would be cheating...*sighs* I know you're laughing right now, just stop, read and review, lol..**

**GodBless**

Tonks had felt so out of place all her life. Everyone told her how hard it was out in the world all the time, the changing she did with her appearance made her seem like a freak, and she was so clumsy..

But when she met Remus is when everyone really started talking.

Her Dad Mum didn't want her with a werewolf at first, nor did her Dad...But they were both loving people, and gave into meeting Remus..

Even though they all thought the danger in her life was too high a level for a young girl. They'd never change her mind...

So, why did they waste their time bashing her? Might as well tell her something she didn't know, like how to make Remus smile...How to get her mother not to tease her about her pink hair...

She knew she would get there one day, and she knew it wouldn't be easy, just as auror training hadn't been, but she would do it...

Tonks was strong, and always would be.


	3. AbsolutelyStory of a Girl: Nine Days

**A\n: Alright, song three: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days.**

Remus loved her. He had known it from the second she tripped into his arms...But look at what he'd done to her. She'd wake up with hope for him, and he'd turn down her lunch date, or dinner dates, and she'd only have tears...Her hair was never the same anymore either: Always a depressing, mousy brown.

She looked so sad in every photograph...But he loved it when she graced him with a smile.

How many people would deal with people like them? A moody, clumsy metamorphagus, and an old, lonesome werewolf?

They were meant for eachother, Remus knew. He also knew the feeling he got everytime she smiled; those butterflies never went away.

He loved talking to her also, and it seemed those were the happiest moments of her life...She never seemed to run out of things to say to him..

But she always hid her face...Hid it from everyone, _but him_...

She was sad in photographs, sure, but she knew he loved her smile...Deep down, and so she always smiled at him, because she knew he absolutely adored it.


	4. The Reason is You: Hoobastank

**A\n: I can't lie...I technically skipped the next song...But how the heck do I fit Remus\Tonks with an old, Lizzie McGuire movie song? LOL. My Ipod seriously needs updating...Anyways, the new song, (thanks to some cheating,) is: The Reason is You by Hoobastank...Pure Remus songggg...Loving it! **

**Bye, bye Lizzie, rofl.**

**GodBless,**

Remus knew he was perfect, but he saw how he had hurt her...He never meant to; it crushed him..There were so many things he wished he hadn't done to her..One of which was getting her pregnant...He had to leave. It was bad enough his child might be a lycanthrope, but he had to leave before he or she grew up to resent him. So he had to tell her before he went, that he had found a reason to change...A reason to start new; He had to tell her that reason, was her.

He was sorry; so sorry. He had to live with it everyday as he walked alone in the woods, in the muggle villages...

All the paint he put her through; he wished he could take it all. One night, his arms just ached for her, and he wished he could be there catching the tears he knew hadn't stopped since he left.

The reason for everything in his life was her...Wanting to change himself...Wanting to get away from this shame and regret..

He wasn't perfect, but this wasn't helping.

He ran home, and the words he would tell her rang in his mind.

_"I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do...And that reason, Tonks, is you." _

**A\n: Hey, hope you liked these first four chapters...please read, review, alert, anything (: I love PMs and reviews though...and if you review or PM, I'll reas one of your stories and review...and if you review and PM me with any questions or ideas and comments, I'll read and review two of your stories (: Oh, and btw, I'm really tired so I'm going to get some sleep, but my Ipod started the next song before I turned it off, and next chapter will be "My First Kiss" By 3OH3!...Any ideas? (;**

**Blessings, **

**Sweet dreams,**

**Sarah**


End file.
